Forbidden
by Pure Lust
Summary: Liam lives in a dark world. He is a half vampire that isn't accepted by either humans nor vampires. If he's not accepted, will he ever find love?
1. Prologue

No one can help who they fall in love with. Even if their love is forbidden by man, nothing could break the true love between the woman and the silver-haired creature that came to her every night. Nobody knew about there relationship and they prayed that no one would find out.

"My dearest," A young, curly haired woman spoke in the darkness of her night-filled room. The moonlight gently bathed her room in a blue glow. A silhouette stood in front of the moon lit window. "I…I need to tell you something, but it's hard to say,"

"What is it, darling?" A dark, deep voice came from the silhouette standing at the window. The young woman shifted on her bed. She stood up from her bed and walked slowly to the tall figure. Every step she took she could see him more clearly. His tall, muscular form was being draped over by a long black, leather coat. The moon illuminated his silver, long hair. The young woman grabbed her love's clawed hand gently and placed it over her abdomen. He smiled with his fangs popping over his bottom lip which always made his love giggle. "I see…" His smile soon faded and he looked away.

"What's wrong, Adriel?" The woman asked. When she spoke her love's name, he turned to her.

"Malia, I left you with something that will ruin your life forever," Adriel spoke softly to her as he grasped her hands gently. "Humans will find out and they will try to hurt us, you know we have a forbidden love,"

"I know, but I don't care. Adriel, I love you and want to bear your child," The young woman spoke gently. Tears began to form in her eyes. "My love, do you not want this baby?"

Adriel looked away sadly. "Malia, I am a vampire and it's against mankind to be together," He turned back to his love with a smile. "Of course I want this baby, but you do realize how people will react when you give birth,"

Malia nodded in reply. "Yes, I do." Suddenly, she looked up with a smile. "We could run away together. Just you, me and the baby," Adriel shook hid head no.

"I'm sorry, my love, but your family would be too sad if you left them," Adriel placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Adriel looked up at Malia. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have bared you this problem,"

"What are you saying?" Malia asked Adriel in a calming voice.

"He won't be accepted on either the human side or the vampire side. He'll be an outcast and he will be punished for that,"

"Punished?" Malia asked confused. "I don't know what you mean,"

"I know what it's like to be a vampire. No human trusts you," Adriel replied.

"I trust you," Malia exclaimed. Adriel smiled and held her hands once more.

"I know you do. That's why I love you, but not every human is as loving and caring as you. Our son will have a rough life, I hope you know that," Adriel explained to his love until suddenly there was a knock on the young woman's door.

"Malia, who are you talking to?" The landlord asked in her frail, old voice to the door.

"I have to go," Adriel whispered in his love's ear as he took of into the night though the window.

:9 months later:

No one spoke to Malia. No one would speak to her after they realized that her baby was fathered by a vampire. They were disgusted and sickened at what she had done. In her home, what she did was considered a sin.

It was late at night; the baby sleeping in the crib next to Malia began to cry. Malia began to waken so she could coo her son. Her eyes opened partially and she saw a figure holding and cradling the baby in his arms. The baby had already went back to sleep.

"Adriel, is that you?" Malia asked still half-asleep. The man turned around and walked over to the woman.

"Yes, my love," Adriel smiled.

Malia smiled at Adriel who was smiling and cradling the little baby. "This is the first time you met you've met your son,"

Adriel looked back down to his new born son and smiled. "I'm sorry; you know I've been busy."

"It's been two weeks since he's been born," Malia spoke softly. She got up from the bed and hugged Adriel and the baby. "Adriel, meet your son, Liam,"


	2. His Life

: 15 years later :

"Disgusting!" A vampire snarled at the young boy.

"What a waste of great vampire blood flowing through his veins!" Hissed another vampire.

Liam walked the cold streets of the Alley of Sins alone. His black messy hair covered his violet eyes as he walked. His arms and legs had many scars from brutal beatings from when he was younger. His black T-shirt slightly stained from falling in dirt. His jeans had holes and his red converses were scraped and torn. He looked up to the night sky and hoped that he'd be able to leave this hell for somewhere else. The streets of the alley were mostly deserted besides the famished vampires snarling at him.

"Get out of our sight you filthy Halfling!" A female vampire snapped. Liam sighed and ignored the insults. He was use to them. He was birthed from a human mother and a vampire father. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't accepted anywhere. Finally, Liam made it home to the abandon building him and his human friends lived. When Liam's mother dies, he was sent to the Alley of Sins alone. He was beaten many times and was disrespected so much. Until, three men found him on the side of the road. Cold and hungry. The three men were vampire hunters. However, they were dear friends of Adriel.

Liam walked for hours. He patrolled the city at night to make sure no vampires leave or no humans enter the Alley of Sins. This specific part of town is where the vampires live. A long time ago, a treaty was signed saying no one could pass into each others territory, but not many humans and vampires listen to that.

"Hey, Liam! How was patrol?" A skinny man in his thirties asked cleaning a run down kitchen. Liam sighed.

Why did he do this every night? He didn't know. I guess knowing that he was keeping humans safe was an excuse enough. Liam plopped on the torn, scratched couch. He kicked his legs up and yawned, his messy hair hides his mysterious, violet eyes.

"Usual, nothing new," Liam spoke blankly in his mature, deep voice. Having vampire blood flowing through his veins made him gain a deep voice like his father.

"I see, but we still need to be on watch. I don't know how much longer these vampires can go without feeding," the man spoke continuing to clean the kitchen. "Speaking of which, Liam, you need to eat." Liam groaned. He hated this.

No one knew much about halflings such as Liam. The men weren't quite sure what would happen to Liam so they made him a drink made to suppress his vampire urges. Liam got up and went to the fridge. He grimaced at the sight of the blended herbs, onions, and holy water. Liam slurped it up. It was slightly painfully to drink. It tasted horrible and the holy water slightly burned down his throat. Even though he strongly disliked the drink, he would rather die than be a full-fledge vampire and feed on humans. The feeling of humanity came from his mother.

After feeding on the beverage, Liam went to his room. The door had a hole in it. The walls had cracks and were tearing. His bed was an old, stained mattress. He laid down, looking out the star-filled window.

"I just want to get the hell out of here," he mumbles to himself falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone, sorry! I haven't updated this story in ages! However, this story is sucking to me. I might delete it, but I will only save it if my fans like it. I don't know, I feel like its going down hill: **

**Well, thanx fro reading anyway!**

**Pure Lust**


End file.
